mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Mine Game
The Minecart Minigame, based on the 1st season episode "A Dog and Pony Show" was introduced in the March 2014 update to the Gameloft game. In this minigame you control a pony character riding a mine cart through a wavy track. The goal is to collect coins, element shards, and power-ups along the track while jumping to avoid gaps and obsticles along the track that stop the cart. Introduction to the Game When you first update the game you get a message from Sapphire Shores. Sapphire Shores: Oh, mes petits chéris! I, Sapphire Shores, Equestria's own pony of Pop... needs you! Spike: Sa -- Sapphire Shores?! Equestria's own pony of --'' Twilight Sparkle: ''She said that bit already. How.. how can we help you? S.S.: I'm getting ready for my new tour, "Hooves Across Equestria", but I need something. I need something new, something sparkly, something with style, something with... sapphire! * *{ed note: I missed part of this quote - somepony please fix} Sp: of... of... of... T.S.: Of course, we'd love to help! Ponyville's got the best mine in the whole world! If you want, bling, we've got your thing! -- That sounded better in my head. Uh, c'mon Spike! Let's go mine carting! This adds a new permanent structure, the Crystal Mine, to both the Ponyville and Canterlot maps. The mine is to the right of the train station in Ponyville and to the left of it in Canterlot. You also get a new collectable resource (minecart wheels), and a new quest chain available in both Ponyville and Canterlot * {ed note: I suspect this event does not show up at the start of a new game -- I don't know what triggers it, possibly getting Sapphire Shores, possibly reaching a certain game level} Playing the Game New Resource To play the minigame you need minecart wheels. After the introduction you're given 5 to start and can get more from shops, treasure chests given by other players, or by tapping on Derpy in her box. There is also a 1-hour mine minigame timer that periodically gives you a free wheel. You can only have a maximum of 5 wheels, once you have 5 you won't get any more until you use some playing the game. Start the Game Tap the mine on the map to start the minigame. After an intro screen that shows you how to play the game you'll be shown a quick animation of a character riding a mine cart (this animation varies, I've seen both Spike and a diamond dog riding the cart so far) and then be brought to a starting screen where you can select a pony to ride the cart, select upgrades to the cart, or start the game. Select Pony You start with a randomly selected pony in the mine cart but if you tap on the pony or on the cart symbol in the lower left corner you can select any pony that you've brought back to Ponyville or Canterlot (except Princess Celestia or Princess Luna). Select Upgrades From the start screen you can also choose minecart power up upgrades by tapping the blue Upgrade Power Ups box. The power-ups are collected during the game and each has a temporary effect. This upgrade option permanently ''boosts the effect of collected power-ups. There are four types of power-ups and thus four things that can be upgraded: '''boost, shield, magnet, '''and '''multiplier'. Each starts at a level of 1 star and can be leveled up to 5 stars. Start Game The green 'Play' button in the lower left corner brings you to another screen that lets you select what type of cart you wish to ride. Select Cart Level Much like the other minigames you can choose a game score multiplier by selecting a different minecart. The choices are: Game Play Once the game starts your only controls are to tap the screen to jump the cart, or double-tap to do a double jump. The goal is to collect as many bits, element shards, gems and power-ups as you can along the path while avoiding gaps in the track and obstacles such as barrels and diamond dogs riding mine carts. The path occasionaly forks requiring you to make the snap decision to stay on the current (lower) path or jump to the upper path. When you do eventually hit a gap or obstacle your pony character is given a last-second rescue by Rainbow Dash. (However, if Rainbow Dash is riding the cart she'll be rescued by Spitfire). You're also given the option to continue playing this round by paying . Scoring and Prizes The score is based on how long you're able to ride the mine cart without hitting an obstacle. It may also depend on items you've collected. Like the Equestira Girls dancing minigame the score is added to a progress bar. You get various prizes along the way by passing certain scoring milestones. *6000 points - bits *12000 points - gem *18000 points - small prize *30000 points - more bits *42000 points - element shard *54000 points - more bits *66000 points - gem *? At some point you'll eventually win one of the three exclusive ponies added to the game: Astro Pony, Richard (the) Hoovenheart, and Trenderhoof Category:Mini Games